


(I can’t get no) Satisfaction

by sweetharrison



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, The Rolling Stones - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetharrison/pseuds/sweetharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Jones ne peut pas vivre dans le mensonge plus longtemps.. mais Keith insiste pour que leur amour reste secret. Personne ne doit le savoir. Sait-il qu'au final, il suffit d'avoir des yeux pour que les gens puissent comprendre ce qui passe réellement ? Est-ce que Keith va prendre en compte la douleur de Brian ou préfère-t-il se détacher de lui par fierté ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pain in my heart won’t let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, il s'agit de ma première fiction. Ne soyez pas trop dur, mais toutes suggestions pour l'amélioration, je suis preneuse. 
> 
> So, this is my first fiction. Don't be too rough, but if you have any suggestions to help me, please contact me or comment. :)
> 
> p.s: Donovan n'était pas présent lors la création de la chanson des Rolling Stones. ~ pas à ma connaissance ~ Il s'agit donc d'une invention. Néanmoins, l'amitié de Donovan et Brian reste intacte. 
> 
> p.s: Donovan wasn't present at the creation of the Rolling Stones song. ~ Not to my knowledge ~ it is therefore an invention. However, the friendship of Donovan and Brian remains intact.

# ★1965 ~ Fort Harrison Hotel, Clearwater, Florida, USA ~ ★

  
**\- Je croyais que c’était sincère tout ça.. mais en fait, ce n’est qu’une comédie. Tu devrais avoir honte de jouer avec les sentiments des autres. ’’** Même s’il n’a pas toujours tendance à le montrer, Brian reste un grand sentimental et son entourage sait qu’il est d’une fragilité que les autres garçons de son âge non pas nécessairement. En tout cas, personne ne le montre autant que lui. Il regardait Keith dans les yeux, les yeux du blond se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes et pour éviter d’être davantage embarrassé, il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Il se sentait déjà stupide et humilié, ce n’est donc pas la peine d’en rajouter une couche. Il laissa un Keith muet, qui était debout. Il sentait ses membres légèrement tremblés et Dieu sait, qu’il n’est pas ainsi, il n’est pas un faible, il ne montre jamais ses émotions. À part frapper des gens et montrer sa haine, le jeune homme ne risque pas de pleurer en public. Là, présentement, il a besoin d’un verre. Un double si possible. Avec Brian, c’est compliqué. Et le mot ne résume pas tout. Il a tendance à se montrer méprisable envers lui, sans réellement penser ce qu’il dit et tout en regrettant ses gestes par la suite. Le jeune Richards ne peut se montrer sentimental devant les autres membres qui sont : Mick Jagger, Bill Wyman et Charlie Watts. Néanmoins, ce qu’il ne sait pas, c’est que Bill Wyman est déjà informé. L’aîné de la bande est très proche de Brian et il se montre très protecteur envers lui. Brian avait besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un, quelqu’un de confiance, s’il n’est pas entré dans les détails, il en a dit assez long pour que le bassiste puisse comprendre les sentiments de son ami.

Donovan n’est pas en reste non plus. Le jeune garçon avait décidé de passer ses vacances à l’hôtel aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Brian Jones. Il est à peu près le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, à pouvoir l’apaiser.

 **\- Brian... ’’** le guitariste avait fini par murmurer quelque chose après plus de deux minutes. Brian était déjà parti. Il était trop tard pour le rattraper et ce, même s’il savait que Jones n’irait pas très loin.

Cette séquence commença sérieusement à le hanter, venant jusqu’à le perturber dans ses rêves. Le corps de Keith se mit légèrement à bouger, ses images ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter son esprit. Il finit par se réveiller en sueur. Il tourna la tête d’un bord et de l’autre comme s‘il cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un, mais personne, il n’y avait que lui.  
Keith quitta son lit pour se rendre à la salle de bains afin de se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage. Brian n’était pas la seule raison de son réveil.  
Son rêve était animé par un riff agaçant, mais prenant. Keith retourna à la chambre et il alluma la lampe de table avant d’attraper sa guitare acoustique. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas son magnétophone. Foutu Brian. Se rappelant que ce dernier lui avait emprunté plutôt dans la matinée pour enregistrer il ne sait quoi. Et franchement, il ne veut vraiment pas savoir l’usage de ça. Quoi qu’il en soit. Deux solutions se présentent à lui.  
**_1\. Retourner dormir, malgré l’incapacité.  
2\. Trouver Jones et reprendre le magnétophone._**

Cela voudrait donc dire, confronter le blond, sauf s’il dort durement. Connaissant Brian, il a le sommeil plutôt léger, alors, cela ne devrait donc pas être un obstacle. Keith enfila un pantalon, avec sa guitare sous le bras, il quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Brian.  
Rappelons qu’il est deux heures du matin et que l’hôtel entier doit sûrement être en train de ronfler. Le brun à moitié endormi, se rendit à la chambre de Brian, il frappe un coup, puis un deuxième. _Bordel, tu fous quoi._ Le blond finit par lui ouvrir, mais voyant qui se trouve derrière la porte, il referme presque aussitôt la porte. Presque. Keith réussit à faufiler son pied entre le cadre et la porte. Il donna un léger coup afin d’entrer dans la chambre du blond.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Il est deux heures du matin et à deux heures du matin, j‘ai juste envie de dormir. Certainement pas de tomber sur toi. ’’** Dit-il avec un grognement. Keith referme doucement la porte derrière lui, soulevant ses épaules. Brian s’installa sur son lit.

 **\- Mon magnétophone. ’’** Aussi simple que ça, c’est tout ce qu’il désire. Ou presque, ça serait mentir sinon. La jolie tête blonde se redressa légèrement pour le regarder avec une envie de meurtre. Parce que maintenant, on réveille les gens pour ça ? Enculé.

Il fit un geste de la main vers le bureau qui se trouvait là-bas avant de s’allonger. Le silence était pesant. Brian n’avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont Keith l’avait traité ce matin. Comment il s’était fait rejeter comme de la merde, comme si cela n’avait été qu’un jeu pour le guitariste.

Brian croisa ses bras, gardant les yeux ouverts. Alors, que Keith poussa quelques papiers et boîtes de nourriture pour finalement trouver l’objet pour lequel il était venu ici. Il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la sortie, mais il se stoppa rapidement. La chambre n’était pas très bien éclairée, elle l’était uniquement par la lumière de la pleine lune. Sa bouche s’ouvrit légèrement, il voulait parler, vraiment, mais rien ne sortait. Tout se bloquait.

Le fondateur des Stones souleva doucement le haut de son corps pour jeter un regard vers le mec qui lui a brisé le cœur, afin de savoir s’il était encore là. Et merde, Il est toujours là. **\- Tu vas partir ? Je veux dire, tu es juste devant la porte, il te suffit de tourner la poignée et de quitter ma chambre. Tu as besoin d’aide pour cela ? ’’**  
Keith soupira légèrement et déposa sa guitare au sol ainsi que l’enregistreur. Il grimpa sur le lit pour venir s’y asseoir. Brian le regarda toujours avec un regard du genre _'' tu es encore ici ?’’._ Il déposa avec hésitation une main sur la cuisse de Brian. **\- Écoute.. ’’** \-- **\- Non, c’est toi qui va m’écouter.. je ne veux plus en parler. Je.. je veux simplement que tu disparaisses de ma vue. ’’** Dit-il avant de détourner le regard. _Enfoiré, je t’aime et toi, tu oses te pointer le bout du nez uniquement pour ton foutu enregistrer sans t’excuser ?_  
Ok puisque les mots risquent de ne pas fonctionner avec le blondinet qui est aussi têtu que Keith peut l’être. Le guitariste décide se pencher et de saisir le menton de Jones pour venir l’embrasser avec fermeté. Un gémissement quitta les lèvres de Brian avant de vouloir se débattre. Néanmoins, il s’adoucit au fil du baiser et il prolongea ce dernier avec plus d’ardeur.

Keith profita du fait que Brian baissa la garde pour venir se mettre au-dessus de lui. Le musicien s’allongea sous le guitariste en continuant le baiser. _Foutu dominant._ Les mains de Brian glissèrent sur la peau dénudée de son amant. Son pantalon était de trop, le blond lui retira sans hésitation. Brian lui saisit la queue très vite et de façon possessive. Le guitariste ne mit pas de temps à pousser un gémissement, venant mordre la lèvre du blond par la même occasion. **\- Merde... ’’** Pas de sang. Que de l’excitation. Brian continue de caresser le sexe de son amant, appréciant de le voir s’agiter sous les mouvements du blond. Keith gémissait de plus en plus, n’hésitant pas à bouger son bassin.

Ce qui est drôle dans tout cela, c’est que c’est Keith qui devrait se faire pardonner et non, Brian. Il vient de littéralement de se faire avoir par un simple baiser. C’était écrit dans le ciel que Jones allait céder aux avances du beau brun. Brian adore que Keith se montre dominant. -mais uniquement au lit-

Le blondinet continue de masturber son ténébreux. Sa main libre se faufile sur ses boules afin de jouer avec et de le taquiner davantage. Keith finit par jouir dans la main de Brian. Il pousse un long soupir à l’orgasme. Heureusement, ils n’y avaient qu’eux dans la pièce. Personne pour entendre ce plaisir, ce plaisir que seul Brian peut entendre. -oublions les femmes-. Il attrapa un mouchoir pour nettoyer et il se laisse tomber au côté du blond. Brian sourit et il vient très vite se blottir dans les bras du musicien. **\- Tu veux bien rester cette nuit ? ’’** Keith hoche la tête silencieusement, caressant la jolie tête blonde qui venait de se poser contre lui. Les deux amants ne mirent pas de temps avant que le sommeil ne les emporte.

Cependant, si Brian avait cette fois-ci, le sommeil plus dur, Keith se réveilla à nouveau, ce riff n’allait pas se faire tout seul et il avait besoin de jouer ses quelques notes. Il se dégagea discrètement de Jones pour aller s’installer auprès de la fenêtre et enregistrer sa mélodie. Le sommeil tomba très rapidement, car il s’endormit sur la chaise, laissant le magnétophone ouvert...


	2. don’t you know that I love you honest I do ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour pour le guitariste, est en train de ronger de l'intérieur Brian Jones, en train d'abîmer son moral, ses espoirs. Keith, de son côté, tente de le convaincre qu'il n'a que yeux que pour lui, que Mick n'est qu'un ami d'enfance. Est-ce que Mick serait en train de foutre le bordel entre les deux tourtereaux. Brian aura-t-il enfin ce qu'il souhaite ?

# ★1965 ~ Fort Harrison Hotel, Clearwater, Florida, USA ~ ★

  


Ce matin-là, il ne s’attendait pas à se réveiller à ses côtés. Il savait que Keith ne serait pas là, sûrement au côté de Mick ou en train de fumer sur la terrasse. Surprise, Keith n’était pas présent dans le lit. Brian secoua la tête désespérément avant d'aller prendre une douche chaude. Un petit-déjeuner pour les membres avait été organisé par Andrew, le manager. Tous se rendirent dans le lieu où se déroula le fameux brunch. Évidemment, Mick collé aux baskets de Keith Richards, Charlie parlait avec Bill et il ne manquait plus que lui : le membre à part, le blond du groupe, le mec éperdument amoureux du guitariste ténébreux.

Il se racla la gorge avant de rejoindre les autres, il bouscule légèrement Keith pour attirer son attention et s’installa aux côtés de Charlie et de Mick. Le guitariste fronça les sourcils en observant Jones. Toujours aussi rabat-joie, le blondinet. Il avait quand même envie de céder, de l'embrasser et de le prendre dans un coin. Sauf que ça ne sera pas raisonnable avec tout ce monde alentour d'eux. Et comme si Brian avait lu dans ses pensées, il roulât les yeux avant d’attraper sa tasse de café. On lui parlait, mais il ne répondait à peine, perdu avec ses propres pensées, avec les images de la nuit dernière.

 **\- Vous avez entendu ce que Keith a enregistré cette nuit ? Je sens déjà que cette chanson sera la meilleure, elle aura du succès. ”** s'écria presque Mick Jagger. **\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Commence déjà par écrire quelque chose et on verra par la suite. ”** Keith termina de manger son dernier morceau d’orange. Brian restait silencieux, transparent, il avait hâte que Donovan pointe le bout du nez, comme il était convenu. Le chanteur arrive aujourd’hui, pour le plus grand bonheur de Brian et le plus grand malheur de Keith. Brian savait qu'il ne sera moins seul et Keith savait que Brian sera loin de lui.

 **\- Ouais.. ça passe... ça manque de rythme. ”** Marmonne le blondinet en posa sa tasse sur la table. **\- Et on entend surtout les ronflements de Keith..superbe chanson que ça va donner hein ! ”** Ajoute-t-il de façon plus subtil. Le guitariste s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais Mick protesta rapidement. **\- Non non non.. tu verras !! Je vais écrire la meilleure chanson, vous allez voir ! ”**  
Charlie bailla légèrement avant de se lever de sa chaise **\- J’ai promis d’appeler Shirley.. on se voit plus tard. ”** C’était aussi un prétexte pour quitter cette conversation rapidement. Bill fit tournoyer le liquide de son café et tous les trois se tournèrent vers lui. Le bassiste se leva aussitôt. Il n’a pas besoin d’en dire plus, il est trop dans cette pièce. Il quitte aussitôt pour se rendre sur le bord de la piscine et finir sa boisson. Les deux garçons ont laissé un Mick excité, un Keith plutôt grognon et un Brian silencieux. Andrew et les autres avaient quitté entre-temps.  


On pouvait entendre Jagger manger et Brian regardait Keith, comme s’il attendait quelque chose, parce qu’il attend toujours de quoi de sa part. Le guitariste était devenu muet à son tour. Le silence commençait à peser dans la pièce jusqu’à ce que Mick ouvre sa bouche entre deux bouchées. **\- Quand est-ce que Donovan doit arriver ? On pourrait lui organiser une fête.. ? ”** Keith leva les yeux. Toute excuse était bonne pour faire la fête avec les Stones. Brian souleva ses épaules pour dire qu’il l’ignorait. Il ignorait l’heure exacte, le moment de la journée et honnêtement, pour une fois, il n’avait pas envie de faire la fête. Keith se leva soudainement et Mick le suivi aussitôt en lui attrapa le bras. Brian pouvait clairement voir que Jagger lui caressait la peau, ce qui déplaisait au blond. Son cœur se resserrait et ça lui faisait mal de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire et de regarder la scène. Le guitariste donna un coup d’épaule pour le repousser. **\- Tu ne trouves pas Brian, un peu..bizarre ? ”** \--- **\- Pas plus que d’habitude ”** Répliqua aussitôt le guitariste en voyant Brian qui fuyait la pièce sans dire un seul mot, ni même un seul regard en leur direction. Keith qui prêtait à le suivre, fit arrêter dans son élan assez rapidement. 

**\- Laisse-le partir. ”** Ce que Mick veut, l'obtient généralement dans les minutes qui suivent, mais pas forcément avec Keith Richards. Le guitariste le repoussa une nouvelle fois afin de suivre Brian, son blond, son amant si fragile. Il le rattrapa bien assez vite, dans le couloir où se trouvent leurs chambres. **\- C’est quoi encore ton problème, Jones ? ”** Keith s’approcha du blond, attendant une réponse, mais Brian restait planter devant sa porte de chambre. Apparemment, son brun ténébreux oublie rapidement les choses. Or, Brian est un poil rancunier. Un simple soupir se fit entendre de sa part. Le guitariste l’attira contre lui, après avoir vérifié qu’ils étaient bien seuls, pas de visiteur, personne pour les emmerder. Ses lèvres se collent à celle du musicien pour un baiser sauvage, ses mains qui agrippèrent les fesses de son amant. Brian se recula, mais son dos heurta le mur derrière lui. **\- Tu n’es pas resté ce matin.. ”** Le guitariste fronça les sourcils. **\- Tu es sérieux, j’espère ? Tu me fais la gueule pour ça ? Une vraie princesse. ”** Et si seulement, Brian était une princesse, il aurait déjà enfermé Keith dans son donjon. **\- Et donc, il ne se passe rien entre Mick et toi, hein ? Absolument rien. Parce qu‘avec toi, il ne se passe jamais rien! Et puis merde, va te faire foutre. ”** Brian ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y entrer, suivi de Keith, parce qu‘il est hors de question que ça se termine ainsi. Brian n‘aura pas le dernier mot. **\- Non, il ne se passe rien. Il n’y a que toi.. enfin, tu m’as compris sur ça. Les femmes, ça ne compte pas. ”** Le blond ne put s’empêcher de rire jaune avant de rouler les yeux. Non, les femmes, ça ne comptent pas, jamais. 

**\- Et je dois te croire ? Il bande chaque fois qu’il te voit et te touche sans cesse. ”** Princesse Brian, son nouveau surnom, s’étale sur le canapé en croisant ses bras, fixant le vide. Il était en train de broyer du noir, s'imaginant toujours le pire. Keith poussa la jambe du blond pour venir s’installer sur le canapé. **\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé d’agir ainsi ? Tu m’épuises.. ”** Le musicien lance un regard à son guitariste. **\- Tu le sais pourquoi. ”** Il le savait, il comprenait déjà tout. **\- Je sais. ”** répondit Richards en tapotant affectueusement la cuisse de Brian. Il se sent comme ces gonzesses qui tombent en amour rapidement, alors que Keith, se sent presque incapable d’aimer, il cache si bien ses sentiments que ça en devient énervant. **\- Je t’a... ”** Ses mots furent stoppés par deux coups donnés dans la porte. Quoi encore ? Le service de chambre tombe au mauvais moment ou alors, c’est un imbécile qui a décidé de venir tout foutre en l’air. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, c’était Mick Jagger. Encore lui. Le visage de Brian est devenu beaucoup plus pâle que d’habitude, le mal de cœur qu’il ressentait venait de se loger dans sa gorge. Il se sentait même honteux d’avoir osé, enfin, presque, prononcer ses deux petits mots. Tout le monde était là, compris Donovan qui venait sûrement d'arriver, Bill, Charlie et même Andrew Loog Oldham. Ils avaient une séance en studio, c’était l’occasion de travailler sur la nouvelle chanson des garçons. Brian fut le dernier à quitter sa propre chambre, les autres s’éloignèrent peu à peu, puis il y a Keith qui se retourne vers Brian en murmurant. **\- Moi aussi. ”**


End file.
